Mickey's Lucky Day
by 1 crazy lady
Summary: From the minute he wakes up, Mickey Mouse is having a bad day. A short story featuring my favourite cartoon characters, hope you enjoy it! x


This is just an idea I had for a short story, loosely based on the House of Mouse series but not on any particular episode.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last Disney fic, it really made my year!

If I can, I'd like to dedicate this story to my Husband, who is a wonderful as Mickey.

**All characters are owned by Disney. Except my husband. :D **

**Mickey's lucky day**

The morning sun rose across the town and filtered through Mickey Mouse's curtains. He yawned wearily and reluctantly got out of bed. He stretched and as he did so, his hand brushed against the photo frame by the side of his bed, causing it to fall to the floor.

"Huh?" Mickey looked down in surprise and noticed the broken frame.

Carefully he picked up the picture and sighed. Minnie Mouse, his girl, smiled back at him through the broken glass.

"Sorry Minnie." He said quietly as he removed the shards of glass.

The last shard caught his thumb and he cried out in pain, blood slowly trickled through his white glove.

"Gee that smarts!" he cried.

Quickly, Mickey placed the photo on the bed and rushed to clean the blood off his thumb.

Pluto, hearing his cries, rushed in to see what was the matter. He barked gently at Mickey who turned and stroked his pal's head.

"I'm ok fella. Now let's get you some breakfast!"

Pluto barked in approval.

Together they entered the kitchen; Mickey quickly filled up Pluto's bowl and searched the cupboards.

"Hot dog! Pancakes! My favourite." Mickey smiled.

Working quickly, Mickey cooked his breakfast and sat down at the table.

"Something's missing." He mused.

He searched the kitchen but couldn't find what he was looking for. Pluto looked at him curiously.

"Guess I'll have to go without maple syrup." Mickey smiled.

He happened to glance at the clock as he ate and noticed the time. It took him a minute to register he was running late.

"Oh no! I've got to go!" he stood up quickly, grabbed his coat and ran to the car.

xxxx

Mickey arrived at the House of Mouse ten minutes late; the traffic jam on the way hadn't helped. Yet despite his bad start, he remained upbeat and as cheerful as ever.

"At least things can't go wrong here, not with Minnie running the place." Mickey thought happily as he opened the door.

Backstage there was the usual pandemonium. Acts for the night entertainment were practicing, Goofy was running around in the kitchen, finalising the menu, Mike was doing a sound check , Daisy was checking the guest list against the acts that had already arrived and Minnie was in the thick of it, steadily organising the whole affair.

Mickey smiled when he saw her, she was busy with her hand held computer and a pencil balanced behind her ear.

She looked up at him and blew him a kiss and Mickey felt all his cares melt away.

All too soon it was show time.

The doors opened and the guests started pouring in. Mickey was waiting to go on stage and introduce the show when he heard a crash. He looked over at the audience and noticed Pete, forcing his way towards the front row.

He smacked his head against his forehead. This was the last thing he needed.

"Oh well, the show **must** go on." He sighed.

Mickey stepped into the spotlight.

"Greetings guests and welcome to tonight's show. Our first act is Clarabelle with all the day's gossip."

Donald shook his hand and hands from the wings he pointed to his throat.

Mickey laughed nervously "slight change of plan, looks like Clarabelle's got a sore throat. We all wish her a speedy recovery! Well on with the first cartoon!"

Mickey secretly crossed his fingers as the lights dimmed and the cartoon started rolling.

Halfway through the film and the giant screen suddenly cut off. There was an instant uproar from the audience.

"Mickey quick, do something!" Hissed Mike.

Mickey put on a brave smile and rushed back on stage. "Just a slight technical fault folks, in the meantime we'll go straight to our next act!"

Mickey could hear Pete tut loudly and tried his best to ignore it. Donald rushed on stage and set up an old projector.

"Minnie's idea." He whispered.

Mickey breathed a sigh of relief and looked to the wing, hoping to catch a glimpse of Minnie, but she wasn't there.

The band finished playing and the spotlight illuminated Mickey.

"Well folks, for our next cartoon, we've gone back in time! After all, the show must go on!"

xxxx

Mickey opened his front door and stepped through. It had been an exhausting day and nothing had gone right. He smiled when Pluto rushed towards him and licked his hand in a welcoming gesture.

"I missed you too Pluto."

There was a knock on the door and he reluctantly opened it, afraid of what else might go wrong.

On his doorstep was his Minnie, looking gorgeous in a sky blue dress with matching bow.

"Thought you might need some company." She giggled.

Mickey grinned as he took her soft hand and led her inside. Minnie noticed how tired he was and she sat him on the sofa.

"You need some rest Mickey Mouse, and I won't take no for an answer." She said sternly.

Mickey watched her light the log fire and disappear into the kitchen. Every inch of him ached; the day had gone so wrong it felt as though it would never end.

Minnie returned with a hot mug of coco and a thick blanket. She skilfully dropped a marshmallow into his mug and draped the blanket over him. When she sat down, he rested his head on her shoulder and felt the weight of the day fall off him.

They snuggled into each other wordlessly; the only sound came from the crackling of the fire.

Pluto fell asleep in front of the fire and suddenly everything was perfect.

"Minnie, I've had a really bad day." Mickey said softly "but when you're here, there's no such thing as bad luck. Because I've got you, everyday is a lucky day."


End file.
